The present invention relates to the medical diagnostic imaging arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with a fluoroscopy subsystem associated with a diagnostic imaging device, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it should be appreciated that the present invention may also find application in conjunction with dedicated fluoroscopy devices and other diagnostic imaging systems which provide cooling for an imaging component that is positioned in a sterile work environment.
Heretofore, fluoroscopy devices have been used to provide fluoro images during interventional procedures. Present fluoroscopy devices are big and bulky, and because of their size, they are difficult to store, and are typically in the way when not in use. That is, known fluoroscopy devices typically use large, cylindrical image intensifier tubes which are difficult to maneuver and position. Further, the interventionalist must stand beside the image intensifier tube to access the patient during an interventional procedure. Reaching around the large intensifier tube can be awkward for the interventionalist. Further, image intensifier tubes tend to introduce distortion in the resulting diagnostic images due to glass curvature and magnetic effects.
Using an amorphous silicon flat panel image receptor in place of a conventional image intensifier tube overcomes some of the disadvantages noted above. However, the electronics associated with the flat panel image receptor generate heat within a housing thereof which must be purged in order to insure the proper operation of the flat panel image receptor.
When performing minimally invasive or interventional procedures such as tumor biopsies, abscess drainages, bone intervention, visceral, head and neck trauma, and catheter placement for organ assessment, instruments such as catheters are typically placed or positioned in a patient using the fluoroscopic device prior to performing the minimally invasive procedure. When the fluoroscopic system is in use, the flat panel detector housing is positioned immediately adjacent the site where the minimally invasive procedure is to be performed.
Maintaining a sterile environment surrounding the site of the minimally invasive procedure is a major concern. Equipment, such as the flat panel image receptor housing of a fluoroscopy system, cannot be easily sterilized. Thus, the detector housing is typically sealed within a sterile bag. However, heated air within the flat panel detector housing cannot be exchanged with ambient air surrounding housing because of the sealed nature of the housing. Further, even if heated air in the housing was exchanged with ambient air surrounding the housing, there is a further risk of contaminating the minimally invasive procedure site with airborne contaminates that are circulated as a result of the air exchange.
Further, the air currents and sounds generated as a result of exchanging heated air inside the housing with ambient air surrounding the housing can be a nuisance which distracts the patient, interventionalist and/or other medical personnel working at the site of the minimally invasive procedure.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved cooling system for an image detector housing of a fluoroscopic system which meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.